Obsidian
by Carnage Chain
Summary: Shepherd, garrus and legion discover a synthetic being by the name of Altair on board a abandoned ship, taking the being on board shepherd begins to understand why he was designed to be the perfect killing machine.
1. Altair

**Chapter 1 Altair **

It was meant to be a simple retrieval mission EDI had discovered a strange energy signature aboard a derelict vassal in the serpent head Styx theta. Commander shepherd, Garrus and Legion went aboard the ship in the effort to find the lost cargo. Veronica led the team through the ship and the corpses that littered it they were torn to shreds likely by a beast, veronica was taken by this, as was garrus they had never seen something like this before while legion scanned the bodies.

"This is strange they have suffered many blades like wounds to critical veins" legion's metal plates above his eye flexed as he turned to his teammates

"Any idea what could of done this legion?" veronica asked as she held her M-8 Avenger

"The materials used are unknown however we believed these were done by a blade of some sorts" legion stood and looked around as garrus brought up the logs

"This is my first log the project is commissioned to begin tomorrow the amount of geth resources they have acquired for this is amazing however i fear the project may believe us to be hostile rather than friendly"

"What was that garrus?" legions asked in his normal monotone voice

"Logs from the people working on this ship seemed they were experimenting with geth tech" garrus replied

"Play the last log" veronica said standing at garrus's side

"This is horrible the project has gotten free and has murdered most of the crew it thinks we are enemy, it doesn't know ally only death it killed them all of them. Oh my god it was horrible i've locked myself in this room hoping that he won't find me but i doubt he'll give up he's on the fucking war path! I have to find... wait... oh no! Please don't kill me please!"

"Eliminate!"

The three watched as a steel blade with a red glowing edge was stabbed through the man's head spilling his blood everywhere, they saw two bright red eyes looking dead at the computer but as the blade vanished in the shadows as did the eyes.

"Something is here" veronica said as she moved away from the computer

"I have found something what looks like a lab a little farther down this corridor"

Garrus, veronica and legion headed down the corridor until they discovered the entrance to the lab it was covered in blood, veronica knew what this meant someone was putting on a sign of intimidation.

Garrus hacked the door as it slowly slid open revealing the blood-covered room the dismembered limbs of the crew. Veronica slowly led the team through the lab until they heard the faint sound of music coming from the far end of the ship.

**(Listen to breathing by Jason Derulo)**

"Do you recognise this music?" garrus asked quietly

"It's... we don't know" legion replied

"It's a strange song" veronica said as they got through the lab

They reached the end of the lab and saw a synthetic being coloured obsidian black with red neon markings on its right arm while it is two neon eyes glowed in the dark, on its back it had the sword from the logs covered in ruby red blood.

The music was coming from a strange cube on a table, the being stood in the dim lights and turned to see the three standing in the lab with their weapons trained on it.

Standing he gripped a blood covered arc pistol and stood a few feet away from the three gripping the pistol on his right hand.

"You are synthetic" legion said taking a step forward

"As are you" the being replied

"Why did you do this?" garrus asked aiming at the beings head

"Because they weren't worthy and thus had to die" the being replied looking dead at veronica

"_He sounds like grunt" _veronica thought checking the being for anything else

"And what makes someone worthy?" veronica asked

"I was designed to be the perfect killing machine and thus need battle this place was too quiet for me" the being replied looking at the bloody mess it called a room

"So you murdered the crew!" garrus shouted angry at the being

"Yes what of it?" the being turned round and walked to the back sheathing the pistol at his hip

"You're a monster" veronica said aiming at his head

"If you're going to shoot me you best make it count because i don't miss" the being spoke in calm and collected tone

For what seemed like an eternity, the four gazed at each other until the being crossed his arms.

"You have what it takes you are worthy" the being said

"What?" garrus said slightly confused

"I will serve the commander but nothing more" the being walked towards the commander and gazed into her hazel eyes

"i can see the fires of battle are strong within you, you are drawn to the drums of the damned like a moth to a flame" the being grew what seemed a smile as he turned to the other and reached out his hand to the commander

"Altair a pleasure to meet you commander"

"Commander Veronica Shepherd this is garrus vakarian and legion"

"Shepherd is this wise bringing this war monger on board?" garrus asked

"Excuse me turian but as far as i can tell you are at war with the collectors so i believe a "war monger" as you put it is ideal for this" Altair said turning to garrus

The four returned to the Normandy as Altair was taken to the his room which was in the hanger, he didnt have any gear apart from his sword and his pistol which he constantly had at his side and that cube that played that strange music.

He was sitting down on a table pressing some buttons on the cube he placed it down on the table and got on his feet as the music began to play. Drawing his sword, he began to practise his technique as the people down in the hanger turned to the obsidian black synthetic with the sword moving in time with the music that was playing from the cube.

"_Commander Shepherd, you may have my service for now but let's see just how long you can keep it shall we" _


	2. Fight with Grunt

**Chapter 2 Fight with Grunt **

It had been two day's since Altair had been brought on board and he had already made an enemy out of the krogan grunt, they would argue well grunt would shout and Altair wouldn't answer almost like he didnt care but this wasn't one of these days. Grunt had gone down to the hanger to "have a word" with Altair when shepherd got in his way she tried to calm down the raging beast of the "perfect krogan".

"Out of my way shepherd!" grunt said clenching his fists

"No grunt we don't need a fight on our hands!" shepherd said angrily to the krogan

"Seems to me like it would be entertaining" jack said

The two turned to jack with death glares as she sat down on a chair watching the two argue, soon shepherd had had enough and ordered grunt to return to his room but Altair soon showed up.

"Commander" they turned to Altair as he had a towel round his neck

"You!" grunt walked up to Altair standing at the same height as Altair he stared into his red neon eyes

As if everyone sensed the oncoming battle, everyone got out of their way including veronica who sat back with jack as grunt head butted Altair making him stumble back.

"Pathetic!" grunt said with venom in his words

Altair steadied himself and punched grunt round the face making the krogan take a step back.

"Right then let's do this!" grunt bashed his knuckles together as Altair threw the towel on to the table

"You have no idea how badly i've wanted to kick your ass krogan!" Altair seemed to be enjoying the sense of battle as he and grunt circled once

Grunt made the first move kneeing Altair in the gut and then landing a powerful hook to the left side of his face, Altair steadied himself and landed a punch to the right side of grunts head gripping his head Altair jumped in the air and landed a knee right to his jaw.

Grunt grumbled in pain as he tackled Altair sending him across the hanger into a few crates damaging his armour, he stood up his left optic sparking as his normal synthetic monotone voice spoke.

"you fight well krogan but let's see how you fight when i'm not holding back" suddenly blades appeared out of his back as two blades appeared out of his elbows and his eyes fused together to form a visor line

"Safeties disabled combat mode engaged"

Dashing across the hanger bay Altair punched grunt four times round the face then landing a knee to his stomach followed by a backhand and an elbow to the jaw. Not letting up Altair landed another blow to his knees finally adding an upper cut to the mix grunt fell to the floor bleeding as Altair reached to his shoulder and drew his blade pointing it at grunt's throat.

"Next time know your opponent and i am a hell of a lot tougher than you!" Altair sheathed his blade and reached out his right hand to grunt

"What's this?" grunt said with pain in his voice

"It's called honour now c'mon take my hand and get on your feet soldier" Altair returned to his normal form and helped grunt to his feet

"How'd you learn to fight like that?" jack asked as Altair helped grunt to the elevator

"Maybe another time" Altair and grunt entered the elevator

Stopping on the third floor, Altair walked with grunt into the med bay where doctor Chakwas and mordin solus examined grunt. Mordin looked at Altair and narrowed his eyes.

"You did this didnt you?" mordin asked in his normal fast-paced voice

"He and i had a fight i won" Altair replied

"Were you going to kill him?" chakwas asked turning to Altair

"The idea crossed my mind however i figured i needed a rival and grunt fits the outfit" Altair turned to the door but grunt spoke

"Altair... next time i'll beat you" grunt said with a confident smile

"We'll see reptile" Altair grew a grin over his synthetic face

Altair went back down to the hanger where they all looked at him as he went to his table, picking up the cube his body became covered in green neon lines as the damage down to him was repaired.

"Altair mind explaining to me what you did?" veronica was slightly angry at the synthetic

"In this form i can still fight but my combat mode hasn't been engaged you call this my safety mode" Altair sat down and picked up the towel placing it on the table

Everyone went back to work as Altair closed his eyes and went into his form of sleep.

"_Grunt's a strong and powerful opponent and a more powerful alley this should be fun"_

Altair grew a grin as he crossed his arms while he slept.

**(Meanwhile)**

Shepherd was up in her room when EDI came on the intercom with the reports on Altair.

"It appears he currently only access fifteen percent of his overall power when he disabled his power he was only able to use fifty percent"

"So he could go higher?"

"Yes but it is unknown if he knows how to"

Shepherd lay down on her bed and considered the next mission she was going to a colony that had been attacked by the collectors she wondered who she should bring along.

"_I think... legion for his sniper skills just in case and... Altair for his close quarters combat prowess" _


	3. Horizon I

**Chapter 3 Horizon I**

Shepherd was eating breakfast in her quarters when EDI came on the com.

"Commander we may have a problem"

"What do you mean "may" have a problem?" shepherd asked looking at the holographic interpretation of the A.I

"Grunt is down in the hanger speaking with Altair again"

"Damn it to hell" shepherd stood up and walked to the elevator pressing the button for the hanger

As she entered the hanger she saw something that made her surprise she was expecting grunt to be fighting Altair instead he was talking to the synthetic being, shepherd walked towards grunt, who had a few bruises from his fight with Altair but didn't look too bad to be honest. Altair looked at shepherd and smiled on his synthetic face this was the first time anyone had seen the synthetic smile, he is more... "Human like" than legion he looked human sized a few inches taller than shepherd his features though certainly artificial looked human like.

"Shepherd" grunt said in his normal voice

"Commander" Altair leaned back against the table

"Altair i want to come with me on a mission to horizon"

"Horizon?" Altair leaned off of the wall

"Me and legion are heading there seeing as the illusive man says the collectors are already attacking it" shepherd said

"Very well let's go" Altair said with a sense of battle in his voice

At that moment joker cam over the com.

"Commander Mordin say's he's got something for you"

"Alright i'm on my way Altair go and meet with legion over by the shuttle i'll be down in a minute"

Shepherd turned round and walked towards the elevator as grunt nodded to Altair and returned to the cargo hold.

"_Legion? That's the Geth i encountered onboard the ship... i wonder if he could help me?"_ Altair thought as he walked towards the shuttle

"Altair" legion said standing like a statue by the shuttle

"Legion i need a word" Altair said in a serious tone

"We are listening" legion replied

"I wanted to know if i have any Geth tech in me seeing as there was a lot of Geth tech onboard the ship" Altair crossed his arms as legion's plates above his eye flexed

"We will run scan"

Legion's eye blinked a few times as he looked up and down Altair scanning for Geth tech after a few minutes legion stopped and looked at Altair.

"You have a few Geth components but other than that we detect nothing" legion said looking for a expression in Altair's face

Altair just looked emotionless as he grew a grin and patted legion on the shoulder.

"Thanks legion" Altair opened the shuttle and walked inside

**(Meanwhile)**

"So these upgrades will protect us from the seeker swarms?" shepherd asked leaning over the upgrades

"Yes in relatively small numbers they should make us invisible" mordin replied pressing a few buttons on his Omni-tool

"What kinds of numbers?" shepherd turned towards mordin

"From what i have gathered the swarms at most are a few hundred however there are possibly larger numbers" mordin said looking at the captured seeker

"No way to tell unless we try" shepherd said turning to mordin

**(Landing on Horizon)**

"Commander be careful we don't know how effective this upgrade will be against the swarms" mordin said over the com

"Roger that" shepherd replied

Shepherd led with legion lagging behind holding his Javelin sniper rifle he personally made form some left over Geth tech. Altair walked in the middle holding his arc pistol and his energy blade sheathed on his back.

"Okay stay close" shepherd said holding her M-8 Avenger

"Acknowledged" legion replied

Altair didn't say anything he just kept his pistol tightly griped.

Passing the corner the group came under fire by a group of collectors, taking cover they were under suppressing fire.

"I can't get a shot off!" shepherd shouted over the gun fire

"Target obstructed" legion said switching to his pistol

"I got an idea" Altair holstered his pistol and griped the handle of his sword tightly

"Altair what are you doing!" shepherd shouted

But it was too late Altair hand dived out of cover and ran at the collector holding his sword in his right hand he slashed the sword cleaving the head off of a collector, followed by stabbing another collector through the chest Altair turned round just as a collector fired it's particle beam heavy weapon going straight through his left shoulder. Grunting in pain Altair dashed at the collector thrusting his blade through the collector's heart twisting the blade and dropping the body to the floor.

He stood there as his arm leaked oil from where the particle beam shot through it.

"ALTAIR!"

Altair turned and saw shepherd walking up to him gripping her rifle tightly.

"What the hell were you thinking!" shepherd was angry very angry in fact

"Doing what i was created for" that was Altair's answer his only answer

Shepherd knew he was created to be the perfect killing machine but she never expected such a lack for personal safety.

"Shepherd-commander may we proceed?" legion asked breaking the silence

With a nod veronica, legion and Altair continued through the colony towards the inner area legion trailed behind to speak with Altair who seemed deep in thought.

"You seem distracted altair"

"Just something on my mind legion"

Altair's voice sounded distant and indeed distracted as he walked gripping his pistol tightly.

"_**Just kill them! You don't need them you're the perfect war machine!" **_

Now walking beside shepherd Altair got an idea that he had to grab.

"Shepherd seeing as i work best in close range why don't i go ahead see what i can find"

"Too dangerous besides legion should do that" shepherd replied

"They'd spot legion a mile away no offence" Altair spoke turning to legion

"Shepherd-commander we believe this may be an effective course of action"

Shepherd contemplated the idea of Altair going solo of course he was best in close range and he is well reckless and unpredictable, but he is a member of her crew if not a dangerous member she knew if he was going to keep going crazy with his sword it was going to get difficult to not shoot him.

"Fine but you stay in radio contact" shepherd said turning to Altair

"Roger that"

Altair walked up to the building and jumped onto the roof.

"I'll go this it appears that you have to go round so i'll see you on the other side"

With that Altair disappears over the roof top as shepherd and legion go along the path, after a few minutes they come under fire from collectors. Switching to his heavy pistol legion looked over the cover and fired two bullets hitting the collectors in the head; shepherd then leaned round firing a few rounds from her avenger killing two more collectors as the final two suddenly fall dead on the floor. They looked on to the rooftops to see Altair holding his ark pistol in his right hand.

"It appears there's several more round the corner with some sort of cybernetic humans they look like zombies from those old horror flicks"

Shepherd gritted her teeth and tightened her grip.

"They're called husks killed humans reanimated by reaper tech"

Legion looked at shepherd as Altair crossed his arms.

"_**You still defy me YOU WILL LISTEN ALTAIR!" **_

"Shepherd if you go round and distract the husks i can deal with the collectors from behind" Altair sounded normal though legion tilted his head to the side

"Good idea but don't overdo it okay?"

"Sure"

Altair disappeared over the rooftops again as shepherd and legion followed the path through a short alleyway into another part of the settlement.

Peeking from the cover legion quickly identified the targets and saw what Altair meant the husks would get up close and the collectors would shoot you from afar.

Shepherd and legion opened fire killing five of the collectors in quick succession however, the others soon realised what was happening and darted for cover as the husks shambled towards shepherd and legion. Switching to her M-22 Eviscerator she shot the husks that got too close as she saw Altair sheath his pistol on the rooftop and grip his sword tightly.

"Safeties disabled combat mode engaged shadow strike"

When the last of the husks fell they turned to the collectors five of them as they got ready to fire they all fell to the ground decapitated as they saw Altair stand up straight with the sword at his side dripping with collector blood.

"_Power level fifty percent recommend returning to safety mode"_

"Safeties enabled combat mode disengaged"

Turning to shepherd and legion Altair walked across the rooftops till he was right above them.

"More of the bastards up a head one of them seem to be glowing with some sort of smoke coming off him"

"Anyway past without confrontation?" shepherd asked seeing as the wound on Altair's shoulder was still there leaking oil

"Doesn't look like it maybe you could sneak past by using the building for cover but i don't like the look of that glowing guy"

Shepherd noted Altair's concern and threw him her compact sniper rifle; catching it he placed it on his left leg and nodded to her as he walked back along the rooftops.

"_**That's twice you've had the opportunity to kill them WHY DO YOU DEFY ME!" **_


	4. Horizon II

**Chapter 4 Horizon II**

Walking along the rooftops Altair went prone and unfolded the sniper rifle Veronica gave him, aiming down the scope he saw the glowing collector commanding the others Altair didnt know much about the collectors other than they have a sort of hive mind hierarchy. And seeing as the glowing one is giving the orders it makes sense that he is the hive mind at least of this division, making the sure the target radical is over the collectors head Altair pressed his metallic finger against the trigger and waited he knew Shepherd would make her move soon and when she did that collector was having brain surgery.

Veronica and Legion were in cover moving through the buildings to avoid the bulk of the collector force, Legion knew that Altair was up on the rooftop but he didnt know where on the rooftop. As Veronica and Legion continued through the buildings they kept their heads down to avoid detection by the collectors but this was short lived as they see a tall husk like figure firing a strange blue substance at them. Diving for cover out of the way, they heard a gunshot; peeking round through cover Legion saw the figure fall to the ground as the collectors opened fire on the rooftop.

"Shepherd-commander it appears Altair has given us enough time to move"

"Got it"

Veronica and Legion bolted out of the building running into the open fields firing their weapons as they ran for the large structure, as Legion hacked the door controls Shepherd covered him with the help of Altair wherever he was.

Altair lost track of the glowing collector and mentally cursed himself for doing so he knew that creature was a Scion a new form of husk.

"_Scions? This is the first time i've seen one" _

"_**You are marvelled at our creations JOIN US ALTAIR!" **_

Quickly hitting his head off of the metal roof Altair pushed the voice to the back of his head as he took aim again helping Shepherd keep Legion covered from the collectors and their husks though the sight of a scion was worrying to Altair.

Compacting the rifle Altair stood up on his metallic feet as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly the marks, the blade edge and his eyes turned a sky blue as he stood seeing the glowing collector.

"Safeties disabled combat mode engaged power wave!" slashing the sword energy wave shot forward cleaving the glowing collector in half

"Safeties enabled combat mode disengaged"

Sheathing his sword Altair jumped from the rooftop landing on a collector and snapping its neck.

"_Stupid bug!" _

"_**YOU CONTINUE TO DEFY ME ALTAIR WHY!" **_

Altair didnt waste any time as he darted off forwards drawing his Arc pistol he opened fire on the collectors with precise energy bolts, dive rolling to the pillar next to Veronica they turned to Legion as the doors opened.

"Just an idea but maybe we should get in there!" Veronica said continuing to shoot the collectors

"No argument from me"

"Acknowledged"

All three running into large structure Legion closed the doors behind them locking them the make sure the collectors don't get in, sitting down in the centre they took stock of their ammo and health as Legion put some make-shift repairs on Altair.

"Any idea's" Veronica asked turning to the two synthetics

"Communications are jammed we believe the collectors are blocking them" Legion said finishing the repairs

"Also we are way out numbered and they have Scions," Altair said standing up and holding his shoulder

"Scions?" Legion asked

"they are basically a mass of husks moulded into one being that's what that big blue sack on its back is, that holds all the bodies the cannon on its right arm fires a EMP charged ice bolt completely depletes your shields if you get hit" Altair checked his ammo and held the sniper rifle

"Keep it what else do you know?" Veronica said removing her helmet

"Not much else other than if they have husks and scions it makes sense to assume they have something else"

"Define" Legion said holding his Javelin sniper rifle

"I'm not sure Geth files on the varieties of the husks are limited to the general husk and the scions," Altair said hanging his head

"Any weaknesses?" Veronica asked

"Just like normal husks" Altair made a motion with his right hand making it look like a pistol and hitting it gently against the side of his head

"Easy enough" Veronica said confidently

"_**YOU I AM LOSING MY PATIENCE WITH YOU!"**_

Altair didnt do anything other than walk to the other door blinking twice as Legion and Veronica waited on a plan.

"Once this door opens there's no going back we have to keep moving"

"Define destination"

"The centre of the settlement there were defence towers all over the area if we can get those towers up we can take down the collector ship"

"Good idea, Legion think you can hack those towers?"

"Affirmative"

Veronica placed her helmet back on as legion changed to his pistol and Altair gripped his sword hilt in his right hand with his left hand firmly on the pistol grip. Pressing the button the doors opened as they ran out opening fire on the collectors, husks and the scions as they ran from cover to cover. Altair ran a head shooting them with the pistol in his left hand as he cut them down with his sword in his right hand; Legion was behind using his pistol to cover them as they ran for the centre. Shepherd was in the middle using the M8-Avenger.

Rushing through the settlement more collectors, husks, scions came into view as Altair threw his sword slicing through two scion heads, grabbed the sword he shot another through the head with his pistol. Legion fired his pistol killing a collector as Shepherd took down several husks.

"This is the final door let's get it open" Shepherd said taking cover

"Affirmative" Legion began to hack the door with Altair covering him with his pistol and Veronica covering them with her M8

Shepherd took care of the husks as Altair took out the scions with his pistol, the collectors were in cover shooting out using their rifles as Legion opens the door and starts to cover the other two.

Getting into the centre they see the collector ship and the cannons.

"So what now?" Altair asked turning to Shepherd

"We stick to the plan and blow this fucker to hell!"


	5. Memories I

**Chapter 5 Memories I**

**(Memory start)**

_I remember the cold icy winds blowing through my hair, which was the colour of emeralds and even felt like emeralds as my eyes were pure ruby, it was like i was made out of jewels my body was the colour of aquamarine. On my legs, i wore armoured trousers made from amethyst while my sword was made from jet and tanzanite the blade was curved at two and a half foot length sheathed in its scabbed._

_I was standing on a tall hill with two others at my side one held a White Opel bow covered in crystal armour while the other held a staff made out of peridot with a light Siam gem on the tip._

_I turned to the staff wielder on my left and nodded as he returned the nod and stepped forward raising his left arm and his staff into the air as blue flames surrounded it._

"_Come from the sky Tempest rage!" _

_Shooting a blue energy bolt into the sky giant crystal shards fell from the stars impaling our enemies as the bow wielder to my left began to fire amber arrows at the enemies advancing on us._

_Then it was my turn drawing my blade i gripped the hilt tightly as i ran down the hill slashing my sword cutting the rotting corpses in two and i'm not joking we were fighting zombies. However, i remember the staff wielder referring to them as reanimated._

**(Memory end)**

_I was pulled out of my trance by the sounds of heavy fire from the cannons at the collector ship seemed that big bastard shot me with its eye lasers sending me into a mini coma presumed dead i sprang to my feet and dashed at the big guy i didnt even notice the armour on my right arm was gone giving way to a aquamarine arm as the praetorian fired it's eye lasers again. This time i was ready i used my right arm as short of a shield reaching out my hand taking the hit dead in the palm and then absorbing it and finally throwing it right back at the fucker getting him straight in the mouth turning the fucker into a big pile of dust._

_I looked at my right arm seeing it brought my memories back or at least i believe they are mine my arm is indeed the same as the one i saw but i am synthetic at least i think i am._

"ALTAIR TO YOUR RIGHT!"

_I turned just in time to punch a husk straight through his cybernetic optimizer causing the thing to explode from the waist up, rushing forward i rammed my right knee through a collectors cranium spilling it's insectoid brain everywhere. I get a thrill when i kill just the sight of an opponent's life draining from their eyes brings me to a state of a drug induced high just without the drug._

_Turning i saw Legion and Shepherd looking at me with confusion but it had to wait seeing as the collector ship was taking off, turning i saw the asteroid like construct shoot off up into the atmosphere. It brought with it more memories of either myself or someone i was very close to i saw the collectors land on a strange planet taking the dead from the graves and then reanimating them into a bio-logical version of the synthetic husks i have come to despise._

_Snapping out of the memory trance i turned to see Shepherd arguing with a human in black armour guessing from the body language this was a lover's reunion and not a happy one at that i averted my gaze and walked to the end of the area sitting down and looking at my aquamarine arm i wondered why i had it but just as the question arose the armour grew like a gel like sub-stance weightless but very hard to break._

_I sat there for a while as Legion stood next to Shepherd joining her talk with the human, i didnt get it why did she act so nervous around him it wasn't in her looks nor her voice but her body language which to me is very easy to read._

_But with Legion it was difficult the guy moved like a fucking statue and as for Grunt well the only thing on his mind is battle and don't even get me started on Jack she's one fucked up bitch but i like her, then there's the turian Garrus me and him have a truce like relationship we work together so long as we stay out of each other's way then there's the other two humans on named Miranda and the other Jacob. Miranda seems to think of me as a liability but interested in me on the less however, Jacob seems to just treat me like a normal member of the crew seems fine but the joking i don't get i prefer to be professional at all times._

_We had just returned to the Normandy and i could already tell Shepherd had something on her mind and it was distracting her from the mission and from what i've researched about her that is never a good sign god damn it._

_She went straight to her cabin not that i was worried or nothing hell no but this was getting me angry we need to stay focus to think one human could do something like that to a woman i was convinced as worthy teach me to trust humans._

_I had had enough as i walked to the elevator i could tell the crew was looking at me as if i was on a war path and truth be told i was, i was on a massive fucking war path and god damn it not even Satan could stop me now but then again i am the fucking devil incarnate as the final member of the crew i slaughtered called me._

_Heading to Shepherd's cabin i crossed my arms letting my anger flow through me like a tidal wave i knew synthetic's weren't meant to feel pain but from i've seen i may not be as synthetic as i was led to believe._

_The doors opened as i walked to the doors pressing the bell._

"Enter"

_Pathetic her voice was cracked as if she had been crying gods help her because i am going to kill someone for sure._

_I walked through the door and stood toe to toe with her straight away i could tell she hurting but that only fed my rage._

"_**DO IT MAKE HER TASTE YOUR RAGE!" **_

_Was i really bending to the voice's will, no this was my feeling... but was it really?_

"What's up Altair?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP! I'll tell you what's up shepherd i saw your eyes when we returned are you really that saddened by that asshole of a human!"

"You don't know what you're on about"

"Bollocks whatever your feeling is going to interfere with the mission that i cannot allow not even with my commander"

"You are not in charge of this mission Altair!"

"_That's it i getting in her head"_

"And the way you are now neither are you, you need to focus!"

"How can i focus tell me!"

"You need to bury this shit before someone dies because of you!"

_I got what i wanted i had hit a nerve she slapped me.. Hard i felt the sting on my armour, as I looked Shepherd dead in her brown eyes I knew I had replaced the sadness she had with rage._

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ALTAIR YOU'RE JUST A FUCKING MACHINE!"

_I smiled at looked at her all my rage was gone to._

"Better?" _i said with a little cheery smile_

"What?" _Shepherd said in confusion_

"I knew you wouldn't be able to focus with all that sadness so i replaced it with anger and took the blunt of it" _i motioned to the side of my face she slapped_

"Why?"

_I placed my hand on her shoulder _"because the crew needs its commander"

"Starting to care Altair?" _Shepherd said in a joking tone _

"Don't flatter yourself woman i'm just doing what's best for the mission if you need me i'll be in the hanger"

"Thanks Altair"

"Don't worry about it Shepherd"

"It's Veronica"

"Don't worry about it Veronica"


	6. Rivalry I

**Chapter 6 Rivalry I**

**(Memory start)**

"What do you say Curse it could end right here right now!"

"You are a disease and i just found the cure"

_Leaping into the air Curse plunged his blade into the crystal life form making him scream in pain, but he then snapped it off and pulled the blade out of him straightening up he then growled as he charged at Curse kicking him three times in the chest before landing a hay maker punch knocking Curse to the ground._

"Me the disease Curse?.. No, i am evolution at work! Hahahaha!"

"You are nothing *spits out blood* but a husk of who you used to be"

_Kicking Curse in the stomach made him fall on to his back as the crystal being drew his own sword holding the hilt very tightly._

"Let's see what's on the inside shall we?"

_Plunging the sword into Curse, Curse let out a blood-curdling scream as the being pushed the sword upward about a metre up before Cursed grabbed the blade and kicked the being off the hilt. Flipping on to his feet Cursed pulled the blade out of him as the wound healed._

"Hahahahahahaha you've got some fight in you i'll give you that, but are you prepared to do what must be done i wonder"

"What are you on about?"

"Take a look around Curse you think you and me are enemy's HA! We are more alike than you wish to realise"

"Don't haul me in with the likes of you!"

_Punching the being around the face Cursed then tackled the being into the diamond pillar two times before the being axe handled his back breaking free of his grip. The being grabbed his shoulders and threw him across the room jumping onto the wall he turned and saw Curse move in pain._

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend Curse NOT MY ENEMY!"

_Leaping off of the wall the being brought it's knee down twenty feet onto Curse's ribcage making a ear popping crunch as the bones broke, Curse let out another scream of pain as the being clenched its grip around curse's throat._

"You think i am the problem no ves suta les hesti neclo jidas naut Wei lekas"

_The being extended its bladed tongue stabbing it into Curse's neck injecting a aquamarine looking substance inside him, after several seconds the being stood and retracted it's tongue walking over to the sword rack he knelt down and placed the sword in Curse's hand._

"Talok nes seeuma nok tu gekdonomo vilik creset... zekdro"

_The being stood and walked away disappearing into shadows as Curse gripped the sword tightly tilting his head towards the leaving creature._

"Zekdro... Nemesis"

_Curse closed his eyes falling to sleep while keeping the grip on the sword tight._

"How is he?"

"The crystallize process has already begun see here on the lower abdomen"

"How much time?"

"He was injected more than enough of the crystals i'm amazed he's alive but the carrier got away and as for time i'd say he's got another week tops"

"What do we do?"

"We have to find the carrier and get the cure from its cells"

"Nemesis"

"Did he just speak?"

"He said Nemesis"

"Your son?"

"Impossible i saw my son die in the cave it couldn't be him could it?"

"It would explain why only Curse is infected"

"Nemesis has been after my blood ever since he was birthed from the life stone now he taints Curse!"

"Best inform Sapphire"

"No it would kill her they were engaged to be married in a few weeks"

"Wouldn't it be worst if she arrives at the wedding and a Catalyst arrives instead of an Ancient"

"You may be right?"

"But what am i going to tell them"

"..."

"..."

"Tell them the disease killed Curse along with Nemesis and the others, tell them we did what we could but we couldn't do anything for them"

"I'm so sorry Curse"

**(Memory end)**

_Why do these memories haunt me i don't even know who Curse is or who Nemesis is or who any of them are and what is with the voice inside my head?_

"You okay?" _i hear a gentle voice speak in the darkness_

_Looking up i see kasumi Goto, see Veronica and her stole from some big shot bad guy during a party and now she was a member of the crew very friendly one of the only ones who spoke to me without fear of me slashing them in half._

"Yeah i'm fining just a little dizzy," _i said looking up at her _

"Synthetic's don't get dizzy" _Kasumi said leaning said the crates _

"Maybe i'm on the frizz who knows," _i said as a joke _

_She laughed and nodded walking to the elevator, i lay back down on my bed and placed my hands behind my head looking at the ceiling trying to figure it out. Nothing made sense to be honest i am more confused than i have ever been._

"_**Return to me chupa"**_

_Fuck my head hurts like shit but i do not even know who you are _

"_**Head to the red star" **_

_The red star?_

"_**Return home chupa return to Gemstone return to the Catalysts"**_


End file.
